Sizzle?
by SmartPsychoticChaos
Summary: Scorpion has had his revenge and now he's...going threw some things...and started to enjoy the...colder things in life. Will 'colder things' enjoy him back? Scorpion X Sub-Zero
1. Moonlight

**A/N: **This has obscene amounts of out of characterness....and yes it will get worse...^^"

Also, this is very AU... the realms are pretty much at ease...besides the normal conflicts like Chaos realm and Order realm.... and so yea every thing is calm... xD now go ahead and read it. [i hope i didn't misspell any thing....-le gasp!-]

* * *

Sub-Zero ambled beside a river unable to sleep. When he saw a familiar ninja form seemingly sleeping in the distance, by a river, his mid section glistening with red. He approached silently to get a better idea of what was going on and debating on weather or not to help him. Stopping in a small opening hidden amongst the thick brush. He wondered why the belligerent specter looked rather drained by the wound. Sure there was a lot of blood but it couldn't be that bad for the hell-spawn.

The lone ninja had thrown his yellow over mantel off and his black shirt to get a better look at the wretched wound leaving him in only in pants and shoulder guards with sash around his waist bearing a skull. His head was safely tucked with in his mask that reviled only the bridge of his nose and two mike white pupils. Scorpion lay under a tree, healing from an attack that would have been fatal if he weren't immortal, while pondering what to do with the rest of eternity.

He didn't need to sleep because revenge kept him restless. Food was a source of energy and he fed off of his rage. But, his reason for being was fulfilled with the elder Sub-Zero and Quan Chi dead. He felt empty and hollow. A man without reason is barely a man at all. Letting out a harsh laugh he threw his kunai, he was not a man he was specter, a ghost.

Sub-Zero stayed perfectly still as the weapon planted itself into a tree not far from his hiding place. He then he watched as Scorpion sighed and looked up at the dark sky speckled with shining stars. His face held no anger and Sub-Zero didn't think he'd ever heard him sigh, relaxed, before. He wondered why Scorpion was so relaxed, in a sense, but tensed up as the bare chested specter approached his hiding place, only to pass it to retrieve his kunai. Sub-Zero let out a held breath but only regretted it as Scorpion stood there admiring his weapon.

Plucking the blade from it's hole in the tree Scorpion stood there, ignoring his body telling him to lay back down. The sharp blade shown as the soft moonlight lent it light. With his quest for vengeance over, and the blinding hate and rage that filled him subsiding. He was free and his eternity was granted, but, this hollow emptiness was causing him a great annoyance why was he feeling this way?

He turned the blade quietly in his hand. It was then he felt it, frosted air radiating from near by brush, tickling his skin.

"Sub-Zero," Scorpion said threw his weapon into the breathing brush.

"Scorpion," Sub-Zero simply replied, avoiding the kunai and stepping out of the bush in one swift movement.

"Sub-Zero?," the specters rage fizzled and he slumped to the ground, sitting against the tree, using one of his knees as an arm rest the gash across his middle stinging lightly. The Grand Master of the Lin Kuei was surprised to see Scorpion sink down. Sub-Zero knew something was defiantly wrong as he examined the body in front of him silently. Giving Scorpion time to continue his train of thought.

His enemies where dead, his clan was dead, His family was dead, hell he was dead! What right did he have to still be here? He raised an eye brow at himself. This wasn't a _right_ this was a _punishment_. Punishment for disobeying his father and becoming a member of the Shirai Ryu clan and intern becoming the Scorpion, the the greatest assassin of said clan. His father never understood, he didn't do it for himself but for his fam...

"Scorpion?," Sub-Zero said, cutting off his thoughts. Scorpion snorted seeing the pity look roaming across Sub-Zeros face. Scorpions breath hitched as he tried to get up and immediately dismissing the idea he sat back down.

"It's poison it will take a wile for my body to destroy it," Scorpion said hating that Sub-Zero was still staring at him.

Sub-Zero watched as greenish black puss spilled from the gash slightly sizzling. Decided it would be best to just help the specter. After all he had proved he was not evil only lased with revenge. He grabbed Scorpions torn black shirt and went over to the waters edge dunking it in washing away the poison and soaking up the water.

Scorpion watched as Sub-Zero rinsed his shirt but couldn't figure out why he was doing so. The blood and poison crusted shirt didn't really pose a threat, but, he wasn't complaining. In fact, when Sub-Zero seemed to have dropped the shirt in to the water and reached in to catch it before it drifted away Scorpion was rather taken aback that he had never noticed such a perfect ass in his life...well 'death'...since he wasn't actually alive...

Sub-Zero felt Scorpion eying him intently and was quick to grab the ripped shirt. He examined it for anymore poison, which was a bit difficult because the shirt was black. Satisfied he proceeded over to Scorpion who looked like he was daydreaming. Sub-Zero crouched beside him and wiped the cloth across the gash, and besides the sounds of sizzling all was quiet. Suddenly, Scorpion became ridged and he wondered what he had done wrong.

The urge to touch the ass that was with in his reach was unbearable, the only way he was resisting now was clamping his muscles in place. Scorpion absolutely had to make the Lin Kuei go away. The shirt was removed and a single cold hand laid on top of the wound, almost soothing. Scorpion now saw that Sub-Zero was looking into his eyes with a shallow fear. He glared back, his muscles were relaxing, and he felt like resting.

"Stop," Scorpion said reluctantly cringing away from the hand, not wanting to move his arms.

Sub-Zero thought he was helping. Scorpions comfort was very visible his eyes were even drooping. The minute he pulled away he saw the specter shiver and he watched as the gash closed and disappeared. He had fought Scorpion many times and never noticed that Scorpion had no collection of scars, but now he did. He gazed over the bronzed form, all to soon, realizing he was staring at the specter he figured he could use some sleep now and headed back the way he had first came.

Scorpion stood up and shook off his drowsiness. He retrieved his over mantel figuring the shirt wasn't worth saving. He watched as Sub-Zero, and Sub-Zeros ass, left him. Once he disappeared, to far to see, Scorpion felt the emptiness inside him fill with something.

And that something felt very sweet.


	2. Mission

**A/N** Seems I forgot to mention that there's an OC in here...Oops oh well...I had fun with this chapter.

* * *

Sub-Zero moved swiftly through the snow. He had lost track of how long he had been running. All he knew is that he never stopped. But, something was wrong, oh so wrong. He was dieing of the extreme amount of time he spent in this atmosphere of ice. The Lin Kuei are a clan of ice there specialty. Sub-Zero fell to his knees, half frozen. It was painful as his knees bended bringing him closer to the ground. He rubbed his hands together but they only froze to themselves sticking together. A strong wind plowed him over and he laid on his side. Knees bent and hands together. Almost as if he was praying on his side. A splash of sunlight blinded his vision, and before he could comprehend what it was... he knew...

"Scorpion," He mumbled.

Scorpion didn't reply, instead, he pulled Sub-Zero up on his knees simply by gripping Sub-Zeros chin firmly. The hiss of melting frost filled Sub-Zeros ears. Blinking hard he realized Scorpion was shirtless. Sub-Zero faintly wondered why Scorpion was shirtless. His body started to slowly thaw. Scorpion removed his grip and the thawing stopped. Sub-Zero looked up at him questionably, wondering what could make him let go. Scorpion smirked under his hood.

Sub-Zero saw this smirk, the mask seemed only a clear veil. Something stirred in him and his eyes went wide. Scorpion relinquished the sash that was beginning to foil his plan. Dark pants Sub-Zero had seen on many occasions fluttered to the ground, fresh snow quietly dotting them.

Sub-Zero woke with a start, not sure if he just had a dream or a nightmare. Today was going to be an interesting day for Sub-Zero because little did he know he was being watched.

* * *

Scorpion was hot on their tail. He had been tracking them all through the night. The ones who injured him so. They did a poor job of covering their tracks and Scorpion was slightly suspicious of what band of idiots could be so reckless as to mess with him. He paused in his steps, there were whispers he could barely hear. He inched closer till he was in range. The whispering stopped as if he had been heard. But, looking around closely he saw to shadowy figures on the ground seemingly fighting. One of them suddenly looked as if they were drowning, like a fish out of water.

The one on top laughed and said, "Catch me later"

Scorpion threw his kuni chain. He harpooned the one on top the one on bottom quickly got away, a water puddle left where the head was. Damn it he thought. Walking over to the body that lay there he realized it to be a woman and by her attire he deemed her to be from the chaos realm. Scorpion wondered why someone from the chaos realm would be after him but soon dropped it because the being from there where crazier than he.

He tried to pull his kuni out but slim finger wrapped around his hand preventing him from doing so.

"It's mine now" the chaosrealmer said wedging the weapon between two ribs. She tried to run away but soon got yanked back because the chain was still attached. Scorpion tried to pull it out of her placing one foot on her stomach but it wouldn't budge.

"Do you mind getting that chain off?" The chaosrealmer glared stomping one foot. Scorpion pulled out his flaming blade and tried to swipe the girl. But, his blade cut through nothing but water.

"Okay fine you can take me with you" the chaosrealmer said wrapping herself with the chain and ending up in his arms.

"You can throw me over your shoulder"

"N-" a bolt of lightning stopped his words and Lord Raiden soon appeared.

* * *

Sub-Zero had been on edge all day for two reasons:

1. That strange dream/nightmare

2. He had a feeling someone was watching him

But, seeing Scorpion right in front of him at the front door of the Lin Kuei stronghold really didn't help his nerves. He thought Scorpion was watching him and with Scorpion in front of him with a thin girl clinging to his arm like a lover he figured Scorpion was a little to busy lately to be stalking him this time.

"Scorpion, why are you here?" Sub-Zero said slightly angry at the woman for some unknown reason.

"I am to keep sight of this chaosrealmer and keep her from reaching a portal to the chaosre-"

"Yes. Raiden has already informed me" Sub-Zero thought Havik would be their charge but it seems he was all wrong.

"Oh wow" the girl ran over to Sub-Zero to hang on him Sub-Zero realized that Scorpions kuni was in bedded into her and that the chain was dangling behind her. She reached him and snuggled his arm. Sub-Zero raised an eye brow at Scorpion, who was hating the cold.

"Can we go inside already I'm cold?" she begged.

Sub-Zero led the way into great building. He proceeded to an empty room.

"You will sleep here..." Sub-Zero said. But, when he felt warm liquid dripping from his arm he turned to look at the girl. She was licking his frosted arm like a lollipop and when she tried to get off her tongue stuck to him.

"Nnnnn" She pouted. Sub-Zero didn't really know how to get her off because he'd never been in this type of situation but when her tongue froze completely then her mouth, lips, face, and so on Sub-Zero looked at Scorpion who was getting much joy from this.

He walked over to Sub-Zero and defrosted the girl, He looked at Sub-Zero and the heat increased. The girl started to evaporate and clung to Sub-Zero.

"Stooop" she shouted returning to herself the kuni clanged to the floor. And she walked into the room and slammed the door with a glare. Scorpion opened the door and shut it behind him in turn slamming it in Sub-Zeros face.

Sub-Zero glared at the closed door and walked down the hallway.

* * *

"What are you?" Scorpion glared at the girl on the bed frowning.

"A chaosrealmer"

"I know that" he said irritated

"Doog" she smiled at his confused look. She got up and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed.

"You should sleep"

"I don't sleep"

"od uoy sey" he looked confused again as she knocked him out with a swift blow to his neck.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Scorpion heard knocking at the door. He shook his head wondering what happened. _...I got knocked out …_ . He sat up looked around noticing something missing he answer the door.

Sub-Zero burst in, looking around, and then turned to him.

"Scorpion, she's gone"

Raiden walked into the room calmly. "You both must find her, she seems to be back in the forest where you first found her Scorpion ,and when you do Scorpion will proceed to take her to the nether realm where she must stay until all of her power is drained" He then disappeared in another strike of lightning ...in doors.

* * *

Scorpion left the Lin Kuei stronghold without a word. This girl was dangerous, more threatening than he thought. He went the way he had come. Sub-Zero quiet, and not far behind, stayed that way not wanting to make Scorpion mad.

"Hi Scorny" She waved at Scorpion motioning for them to approach, which they did cautiously. Sub-Zero wasn't surprized to see Havik standing behind the girl with an arm across her waste and a hand at his mouth with water spewing out of it. Haviks grip loosening on her he fell to the ground and heaved trying to get the water out of his lungs. She stood over by Scorpion, leaning on him, and said with a smile.

"tey ton"

She giggled and looked at Sub-Zero

"To bad I can't go home, huh?"


	3. Kaayos

"This taste funny and on top of that it's kind of cold"

Sub-Zero simply glared and wondered why Scorpion wasn't eating.

"Hey Spider can you heat this up for me?"

"..."

"Oh I mean Scorpion"

"No"

"Hmm..." The strange woman, they simply knew as the chaos realmer, got up and proceeded to Scorpion who was sitting on the far end of the table staring her down. She then bit into his upper arm, quickly pulling away, she with drew a chunk of muscle which revealed bone. Before Scorpion could react she was already on the far side of the room enjoying her meal of his flesh.

Scorpion groaned in pain as he looked his newly acquired wound over and Sub-Zero was shocked thoroughly. He tried to swiftly move towards Scorpion but was stopped by a tackle head on by the chaos realmer.

"I'm bored renniD is over … lets play...Sub-Zero play with me"

Sub-Zero lay with the chaos realmer on top of him. Looking around her he saw Scorpions body healing by itself. He let out a sigh of relief he felt dumb, Scorpion always heals...

"So will you?"

"What do you want to play?" The blue clad "not" ninja was afraid to ask.

"I wanna...I ugh" her head fell on his chest and she fell asleep.

Sub-Zero looked at Scorpion questionably but he wasn't there. Sub-Zero then got up and took the girl to her room. Coming back he planned to tell servants to pick up the mess but Scorpion was back as if he had never left. But, this time he was talking to some one sitting on the other side of the table, Raiden.

"Nice of you to join us Sub-Zero"

"It's about time we've had a formal discussion about this" Sub-Zero said.

"I know you both have tones of questions but-" Raiden was cut off

"Why are we doing this in the first place?" Scorpion said

"As I was saying I know you both have tones of questions about this chaos relmer, Kaahos , but I have to tell you the Legend involving the water deity"

* * *

A woman, skin a permanent caramel, got up from a make shift bed of bodies, bones, and gore proud of what she had done. She wore a worn long and green piece of cloth that served as a loin cloth over a small blue tight and ripped kimono, both sleeves torn cruelly while four brown leather strips went across her shoulder and waist with one going only around her neck, a choker, and purple see through sleeves covered each arm and hand. A strange man, skin just the same, approached her, the bottom half of his face: specificity mouth and nose were that of a skull with the skin dangling in jagged 'V's under the cheek bones.

They looked over the scene that lay before them. The terrain was ill constant ranging from rigid mountain tops to rolling grasslands in mere sprints of each other. There where pits and faults in most unexpected places like spirally around a volcano allowing lava to spill free sooner than meant to.

But what she was happy about, the thing that brought her joy was the people, her people. Many lives were changed, but all were improved. Some wondered around aimlessly, traveling, no path with strict laws to be followed. Some tussled and fought created more chaos plotting clans against clans and, of course, died. While others were even creating music, poetry, and even peace well a chaotic variety just to keep things interesting.

The wind blew making her long rebellious locks flutter in to her face. She looked up and inhaled deeply taking in the bluish purple sky that had a greenish back drop. Everyone was free, they where not bound and constricted to any of the chains and leashes of society.

She walked over to the strange man and placed a hand on the side of his face. He grabbed it and threw her on to a rock not far from where he stood. She looked hurt but giggled and extended a hand to him. The worshiped element of water poured out of the tips of her fingers in raging jets aimed mercilessly at his mouth, which shut quickly. But, some of the water managed to slip threw his teeth and skull nose. Each molecule of water began to copy itself creating more water filing his lungs. She lay seductively on the rock as he struggled to continue to advance towards her.

"May chaos break the rules that bind," Water spilled from his mouth wetting his bare chest and he choked wildly though it sounded like laughter.

* * *

Kaahos smiled in her sleep and as she touched her lips softly she whispered:

"uoy rof emas eht od kaahos yam"

Scorpion expected the chaos realmer now named "Kaahos" to be gone when he went to her room. But, this time she was there, heavily snoring deep in sleep. He sat on the floor by his twin bed of hers, quietly pondering Raidens words.

He thought she had awaken but she only shifted a little and he only understood one word of what she said:

_Chaos_

He sighed thinking that explains everything...he rolled his milky eyes. His thoughts soon wondered to Sub-Zero. Seeing that thing...her on top of Sub-Zero just ticked him off. Scorpion glared at the at the sleeping body across from him, how dare she mess with his Sub-Zero.

Scorpion paused

His Sub-Zero?

Since when did he own Sub-Zero?

Scorpions became huge winter colored disks as images of Sub-Zero in erotic positions rolled through his head a waterfall over rocks. He became frustrated as his imagination was running away with him...in tow. Soon he got up and left the dark room lit only by stars, and walked down the hall. Fast approaching Sub-Zeros room he halted to a stop right in front of Sub-Zeros door.

Scorpions fist poised to knock tightened in on itself. He leaned on the wall opposite of the door and folded his arms, what is wrong with me? He thought.

Sub-Zero almost as if he knew Scorpion was there opened his bedroom door about to leave.

They stared at each other for a moment. Scorpions stare filled with seduction and Sub-Zeros filled with curiosity and slight shock. No words were spoken as Scorpion pushed Sub-Zero back into his room swinging the door shut behind him. Sub-Zero did not fight back, he wondered where this was going and he was a bit nervous. Scorpion pushed Sub-Zero backwards onto the huge king sized bed, his legs dangling off partly spread.

Scorpion stood over him like a hungry beast ready to strike. But, he had more patients then that.

"Are you letting me do this, or do you enjoy your own torture?" Scorpion said in monotone.

Sub-Zero didn't reply he just looked up at him from the bed.

"That's not an answer"

Sub-Zero wrapped his legs around Scorpions waist razing an eye brow and lowing his eyelids.

"I see" Scorpion smirked and turned Sub-Zero over and pulling him by his pants over the bed so his waist and upper body where on the bed, just bending over.

"Well then your gonna love this then"

Sub-Zeros eyes got big as other things did the same.

Scorpions hand slid down the inside of Sub-Zeros pants caressing his leg and ass. He then moved his hand closer to the front teasing a semi-boned cock. Spitting on his other hand he brought it down to the "party".

Sub-Zero squirmed not believing what he was feeling or doing, was this actually happening? He wasn't sure if he even cared. Sub-Zero was so caught up in the sensations that when Scorpion finally removed them he let out a subtle whimper. Scorpion flipped him back over and threw him in the middle of the bed and appeared on top of him.

Scorpion pulled Sub-Zero's pants down low enough that it wouldn't get in the way. He engulfed him whole like a pro and before long Sub-Zero was deep throating. Scorpion pinned him down quickly as to not choke. Scorpion growled but that only made Sub-Zeros breath quicken. Scorpion worked his tongue like a snake moved his body.

All to soon Scorpions mouth was filled with a slight below temperature cum.

No he wasn't satisfied but he left with out a word.

If Sub-Zero wanted more then _Sub-Zero_ would have to come and get it.


	4. Frosty

Kaayos was awake. Had been for hours. But, she found it interesting to watch as the specter sat on the bed deep in thought and in little time she sprouted an idea

She quietly slipped out of bed.

Scorpion had been pondering over what happened last night, all morning, as he admired his flaming sword trying hard to get lost in the formless flame.

Scorpion barely comprehended what was happening as kaayos jumped out of no where and landed flat on his sword. She didn't even cringe but once she reached the hilt she smashed her self down even farther laying right on top of Scorpion.

"So how'd you sleep Mr. Spider?" Scorpion was trying to remove his hands from the blade because he felt the warm blood bleeding into his clothes and on his skin.

"..." He finally pulled his hands free and was in the process of getting her off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot spiders don't sleep...well Scorpions don't...okay simply you" she smiled brightly and folded her arms under her chin not bothered or simply unaware that a flaming blade was making her a shish kabob even with the sound of bubbling water happening around the wound.

"Well I slept fantastically and I had a dream...and no I can't tell you I have to tell you both at the same time...I would hate to get anything wrong" Scorpion wasn't interested at all and was getting more irritated by the second.

A devious smile appeared on kaayos's face.

"I'm hungry ya know" Scorpion got the hint, not really wanting to get another chunk of flesh from his skin, and threw the chaos realmer off him. The sword still sticking out of her. Landing on her feet, blood trailing behind her boiling around the wound, she left the room, her smile only growing.

* * *

She placed her hand over the wound on her chest. Every step she took the sword chafed her heart and a lung and when she breathed it was worse. She hadn't even realized she had fallen to her knees and was struggling to pull it out. Eyes wide and neck twitching she dropped to her hands and knees and started to crawl her head still twitching.

kaayos's body became translucent and misty. And with in moments only her clothes laid in a pile on the floor, the sword burning them.

Her body?

No where in sight.

* * *

Sub-Zero had been up way before sun rise. Sleep couldn't come to him as his thoughts trailed in thoughtless circles of Scropions actions. He hand never seen Scorpion so in control. Sub-Zero thought Scorpion was just insane, his actions last night may have proved him wrong. He was brought out of his thoughts by a thud. Listening longer he heard nothing for a moment and then he heard the clank of some metal. Getting out of his grand bed he cautiously opened his bed room door.

He was shocked to see a small pile of cloth on fire with Scorpions blade laying in the middle keeping it a flame. Looking closely he saw that it was the simple green that kaayos was wearing and the trail leading to it. He followed the trail all the way back to their room.

Scorpion didn't know what to expect when the door opened and it was Sub-Zero came in shirtless his Lin Kuei pants where strikingly dark against his pail gray winter skin. Even his mask was off showing high cheek bones and a strong jaw and hair that looked rather aged, though his body said different.

Scorpion enjoyed the scene until he noticed the questioning yet piercing look on the mans face.

"What did you do to Kaayos "

"..." Scorpion glared

"Her clothes are down the hall on fire...your sword laying on top of it"

"She jumped on my blade and left this room I had nothing to do with her stupidity"

"So where is she now?"

"..."

"I'm here" they heard a whisper out of now where

"I have business to tend to and this is convenient" the whisper giggled.

"found her" Scorpion said.

"She must be temperature sensitive just like the woman from the legend" Sub-Zero was intrigued.

* * *

Kaayos saw him laying by a stream knocked out. She swirled around him and then hovered over the water slowly cooling down and becoming a solid. She slowly slid down into the water out of mid air , her head popping up with a small splash. Her medium length hair clung to her head and she peered at the now awaken being. The bottom half of his face his flesh was jagged V's and his mandible, or jaw was utterly visible. She crawled out of the water, some beaded down her chest and body while other bits just got absorbed by her.

Kaayos giggled and stood there tapping her foot with her arms folded. She glared at the other chaos realmer, whose tittle was Havik clergy of Chaos.

"Havy Havy play with me come on and play now!" she sang rhythmically with a small thump of her foot.

Havik quickly stood and attacked her, but she dived between his legs and embraced him from behind and licked his bloody jaw. He slowly turned around catching her tongue between his teeth he bit into it lightly, making it bleed. She wiggled it around spreading the blood around in his mouth. He lapped at it with his tongue but she soon yanked her tongue away giggling.

He pulled her closer and pulled her arms up high in one hand, he walked her backwards against a rough tree, where he molded her back to it. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he rubbed her higher on the tree adjusting her for his height. Suddenly he looked as if he was going to cry and he began to chock. Water spewed out of his mouth straight into her face a light pink because of the blood in his stomach. His grip was only slightly wavering and she admired his zeal.

Scorpion shot his kuni the minute she was in sight. Havik caught the chain yanked it, kicked him in the chest and then ran, still choking. Kaayos sat disappointed on the ground in front of the tree she was against.

"Don't you dare go after him" She said to the "two" ninja.

"Why?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"That was Havik wasn't it?" Scorpion said putting two and two together.

Kaayos stood up proud "Yes"

It was then that they realized that the "lady", she wasn't exactly lady like, was naked. Sub-Zero saw the mildly interested look Scorpion had in his eyes, and glared. Kaayos pretended to not notice but then proceeded to strut in a random direction.

"Wrong way" Sub-Zero said.

"But, I wanna go to hell now" she pouted.

"You need to be clothed"

"Hm..your shirtless and he only has on a "mantle" you guys don't know the concept of clothing" she smiled.

"Because we had to rush around to find you"

"No, you d...ooo oh"

"What?"

"I knew it!" she yelled

"Your in evol with me aren't you, Sub-Zero" She winked.

"evil?" Sub-Zero raised an eye brow. Kaayos slowly captured him in her eyes, which swirled in to a sea of blue. Sub-Zero walked towards her naked form her nose touching the part of his mask over his nose. She smiled ignoring Scorpions growing aggravation.

The tip of her nose gained a little frost.

Scorpion prepared for attack.


	5. Pawns

A/N Okay, I would like to thank you all for the readin' and reviewin' and I would like to clarify a few things...

Kaayos is strange...but, she is from chaos realm...a realm...of well chaos...

Okay, we all know I have spelling errors...unfortunately... spelling is not my forte...and I don't think it ever will be...and I do not know a beta...(not that I know of) to help me...If you are willing to help me and are a beta... be my guest

Phalanges = the bones in the fingers and toes (It's in this chapter :O )

Hm, originally this story was just gonna be about Scorpion and Sub-Zero...but I thought that would be a bit boring so I added some flare with peeps from chaos

Does every one under stand the backwards words? … those are not errors (I would have to be really drunk to do that D: )

* * *

It all happened really fast.

Scorpion was on the ground not exactly sure how he got there.

Sub-Zero was running cradling Kaayos in his arms.

Kaayos saw that they where heading back to the Lin Quei fort and giggled. Once there Sub-Zero allowed her to stand on her own two feet and acted well "normal". After they got safely inside. He guided her to his room. There she shut the door and grabbed him, the spun, and he ended up pushed against the door.

He caressed her cheek as if it was fine silk. Her skin was radiant against his. Though She looked misplaced compared to all of the light and dark hues of blue and white with shouts of black. He looked into her eyes again admiring the endless blue.

Kaayos wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up his body her legs hooking together behind him. His arms automatically held her buns to hold her tight.

"eerf eb ll'ouy dna em ot netsil eerht fo owt esealer lliw soahc" she whispered into his ear.

Sub-Zero realized he was in his room not sure how he got there and then he realized that Kaayos was all over him.

"Kaayos why are you naked, what happened, and where is Scorpion?" Sub-Zero said frustrated.

"You and Scorpion caug…" She was cut off bye a sudden pounding at Sub-Zeros door, which made Sub-Zero jump because he was on the now destroyed door.

"What's going on!" Scorpion shouted glowering.

"Well ya see…I-" Kaayos almost fell on the floor but was caught by Sub-Zero and checked her pulse, angering Scorpion only more.

Kaayos had used way too much energy. She was worn out, and a bit dehydrated, which on any day of the week was bad. Sub-Zero quietly nudged passed Scorpion carrying Kaayos to her room.

Sub-Zero pulled a loose blue kimono type coat over her and tucked her under the blankets. She yawned and snuggled farther down into the warmth. He played in her hair with one hand, liking how it seemingly devoured his hand in blackness.

Kaayos shivered and turned over unconsciously letting the stunned hand slip into her mouth she gently sucked on it but began to yawn, falling asleep.

He was unsettled by her sleeping, but he felt it right that she be. He left her and returned to his room.

* * *

Scorpion leaned against Sub-Zeros bed glaring at the door.

How am I ever going to complete this mission if she keeps causing problems.

He got up. It was time for Kaayos to go.

Scorpion opened the door just as Sub-Zero was coming in. Sub-Zero, being a little surprised, his eyes widened, but soon narrowed, eye brows going up. He blocked the door not allowing him to leave.

Scorpion growled, not getting the hint and tried to hope n the door to wide for him to hold on. But, Sub-Zero seeing what he was going to do pulled on the door. Since there power was about the same it was basically arm wrestling but with a door.

"Scorpion" he said rather lowly. Scorpion set a glare.

"Scorpion, what happened?", he said changing his tone completely.

"I don't know….", Scorpion pushed past him this time Sub-Zero let him by.

"What do you mean you don't know, weren't you there?" Sub-Zero said but he was already gone. Reappearing with an unconscious Kaayos, his back to Sub-Zero. He walked down the hall heading for the exit.

Sirens went off inside Sub-Zeros head and reached out and from his hand sprouted freezing air aimed at Scorpion, who soon stopped dead in his tracks turning a frosted blue color.

Sub-Zero walked down the hall to the frozen statue of Scorpion, Kaayos swinging her legs as she laid over his shoulder. He pulled her back into his arms and lulled her back to sleep, planting a soft kiss upon her forehead. He took her back to his room wary of Scorpion, to let her sleep.

He glanced into his closet and pulled on a shirt.

"Havik" Kaayos moaned in her sleep making Sub-Zero turn towards her.

"Havik" she repeated.

Sub-Zero moved automatically, to the door, to fulfill her wish. She wanted Havik...therefore she got Havik. He maneuvered past the frozen Scorpion down the hall and out the door.

* * *

Scorpion had eventually unfroze and he was pissed. He immediately hurried to Sub-Zeros room only to find Kaayos sleeping, sprawled all over the bed, her body falling out of the robe coat thing.

He jumped on her intent to kill. Her eyes pealed open turning that eerie blue. He paused in his attempt at violence and took in her seemingly lithe form in. She casually draped her arms around his neck and using her mouth she pulled his mouth cover down.

Scorpion closed in for a kiss but Kaayos turned her head slightly making him kiss her cheek. She then held him close and whispered as she did with Sub-Zero:

"eerf eb ll'ouy dna em ot netsil eerht fo owt esealer lliw soahc"

Brown pupils appeared in Scorpions blank eyes. Kaayos breathed a warm breath into his ear and his eyes went back to the pure white.

She glared exasperated. Throwing him off the bed he continued to his and her room completely forgetting his intentions to begin with. Kaayos snuggled under the warm covers and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

Sub-Zero hunted for Havik with no success. But suddenly he felt strange, a slight surge, then everything was back to normal.

He bumped into a tree as if he where drunk and then stumbled to the ground. It was then that Havik appeared munching on some bloody phalanges.

"Eh?" Havik simply questioned. Sub-Zero tried to take a swipe at him but missed and fell back to the ground.

"Hm" He stuffed the rest of his snack between his teeth munching quickly, small pieces fell to the ground as tainted white dust.

Havik started to attack Sub-Zero at random. Sub-Zero held up and fought back and managed to knock him to the ground. Havik would have gotten up immediately but Sub-Zero pressed his hands to Haviks knees freezing his joints there.

Havik twisted as things started to pop when he tried to move,but laughed psychotically when he couldn't.

Sub-Zero knocked him out quickly to return him to Kaayos.

Havik lightly chuckled interested in seeing the out come of this confrontation.


	6. Female

**A/N** There is a slight prejudges towards women in this chapter. I myself am a woman so…you can say nothing! … nothing!

The poetry in this chapter is original! (as is with any poetry that I write…) and despite the title of this chapter it is a happy chapter. Why did I not name it happy? you ask

Be thankful because I have cut down on the backwards language in this chapter simply because I am sick and I want to give a could impression to my beta aira chan :3

And now I shall ask a question:

Who was waiting for another chapter?

* * *

Scorpion sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands nursing a headache. His eyes squeezed shut, then open, bug eyed, and then shut again, revealing that one eye was a deep chestnut while the other remained the white. His struggle ended when his body was immersed in clear blue water.

Instead of looking into the watery depths he flipped his body around and looked into the all to familiar pale skinned sky. He saw no faults in it as his view was distorted. His body split into two beings, the same but different. As two blue eyes came into view, a hand extended into the water.

One moved away from it, glaring at it for showing pity. In doing so he found he could touch the ground, burning sand. The fire was raging strong for being submerged. His feet, bare, dragged across the flaming sand. Realizing that the hand was still extended down to him, unmoving, he noted something more. He was not getting anywhere even though his feet were moving against the sand.

The sand had a mind of its own as it swirled around him drenching him in fire as well. Long black hair sprouted from his head as his mask, and the rest of his clothing, burned away. It was then that he grabbed the extended hand that quickly thrust him into a world of earth, wind, and rain. Looking back he saw his weapons; fallen, scattered, leafs of fall upon the surface of the never-ending blue.

He was in the cold autumn air, long silken hair blowing. With the smallest of breath it was tangled, wrapped around his body. His eyes were open wide yet he saw nothing. He clutched the hand he held, hard. His sight coming back his eyes focused on the two hands before him intertwined.

His gaze moved from the hand to the lower arm, to the elbow to the upper arm, to the shoulder where he stopped. He knew who's hand he was holding for dear life but when his eyes finally managed to look upon his savior he was astonished to find it was…

* * *

Scorpion heard footsteps walking past his room. He knew that something was wrong but did nothing but continue to nurse his migraine and question his own thoughts. The footsteps ceased in front of his room then continued and a door opened then closed quietly. They must have forgotten something because Scorpion heard footsteps again starting from far away. As the footsteps grew closer he noticed something wrong with the footsteps it sounded like skipping.

There was no knock only a jiggle of the handle and then a heavy thud (followed by another thud further down the hall, slightly muffled) Scorpion stood up, closing his eyes against the pain. With no warning, the door slid open and an injured Sub-Zero dropped to the floor. He landed on his side and he clutched his stomach. Scorpion stood there, one hand on his head because of the pain and also there for uncertainty. Thinking for a minute, he removed his hand from his head, pain subsiding, and pulled Sub-Zero, who was grinding his teeth in pain, up by the collar.

Sub-Zero stood up, his stance wobbly. The pain was un-bearable. He looked at Scorpion, prepared to glare but couldn't. Scorpion was mask less. Sub-Zero was stunned as he was thrown on the bed, his head and body hitting the two walls that the bed was up against. He tried to turn sideways again because the pain of hitting the wall added to his initial pain, but a well-muscled arm, much like his own, stopped him.

Scorpion hovered over Sub-Zero, who was star-struck at the facial features of the ninja he could think of only one word: sexy. Scorpion quickly pulled Sub-Zero's mask off and planted a kiss on his cold lips. Sub-Zero opened his mouth willingly despite the pain and allowed Scorpion free passage. Their tongues fought in combat until Scorpion realized that there was the taste of blood in his mouth. He glared at Sub-Zeros closed eyes and stopped the kiss abruptly. In fact, when he pulled his face away from Sub-Zero there was a thin string of reddish saliva connecting them by the mouth. Scorpion brought it back to Sub-Zeros lips and licked it away. Scorpion stood up, feeling the remains of his migraine, he faced the door, and Sub-Zero moved to a sitting position and coughed blood on to the floor, his cheeks bright red.

The lovely awkward moment between them was interrupted by a thud that was followed by water flooding under the door. Scorpion didn't notice the water until it was coating his shoes. Thinking fast, he removed the blanket on Kaayos's bed and stuffed it under the door to stop the water.

"Scorpion," Sub-Zero coughed. Scorpion raises his eye brows not turning around he put his hands on his hips.

"Scorpion,"

The last thing the owner of the name heard before his migraine and consciousness ceased by something cold and solid that hit him in the back of the head.

Sub-Zero frowned, as his eyes grew heavy. In his last waking moments, before sleep over came him, he heard chilling crazed laughter.

* * *

Scorpion awoke to someone snuggled up to him saying something. A lullaby perhaps?

"A pawn, a tool,

Has no power,

Cannot rule.

Cannot change

Its fate.

Though cruel,

What if its fate

Can be changed

By a simple change

Change of heart?

Change of bate

Think of this.

Think of why.

Of the sweet

Pawns lullaby."

He listened, sure it was a lullaby, he almost went back to sleep.

"Good evening, Scorpy-pie it looks like you and Subby-poo had a fight!" Kaayos giggled snuggling tighter to him. Scorpion shrugged her off and stood up, wondering what the condition was of Sub-Zero.

"Don't worry your yummy little Sub sandwich is fine!" Kaayos said as she clung to the heat that still clung to the floor. Scorpion moved over to the side of Sub-Zero, the blood dried and coagulated on the floor.

Sub-Zero felt someone close to him so he opened his eyes, feeling no pain, he looked up at Scorpion who was looking at his bare mid section. Sub-Zero saw for himself the bandages that wrapped around his middle. He looked back up at Scorpion questioningly and scorpion just shook his head. Sub-Zero then looked at Kaayos on the floor, curious as to why it was she had done so.

"I felt nice," Kaayos said waving him off and Sub-Zero nodded.

Realizing that their guest was no where in sight he felt the need to speak up. "Where is Havik?"

"Did I ever tell you how nice your fireballs face is?" She grinned and wiggled an eyebrow from her place on the floor.

"Answer me" Sub-Zero demanded.

"Ya know…a better question would be are you going to tell Scorpion why you threw a painful ice ball at the back of his head," Kaayos smiled, stretched like a cat and then got off of the floor.

"Not the question" Sub-Zero would not have the runaround.

"Ah, but a relli-" Kaayos didn't get to finish.

"You attacked me?" Scorpion folded his arms and glared at Sub-Zero, who in turn folded his arms and stared him down. Kaayos looked back and forth between them and sat on the edge of her own bed.

"Anyhow, to answer your question, Sub-Zero, he left earlier, his purpose fulfilled though I doubt you've been fulfilled lately." she snickered the last part. Her crude humor did nothing to ease the tension in the room. Sub-Zero did not look away from Scorpion as he answered. "And what would that be?"

"I think it's time I go entertain the other Lin Kuei around here before I start making you guys think you're special!" She got no response as she left.

"You attacked me?" Scorpion repeated. Sub-Zero just sat there a minute before replying with a question of his own:

"Do you think I'm a female?" he said, a deep dark pinch above a whisper.

Somehow Kaayos heard this and replied, "yes" at the same time Scorpion said "no."

"Kidding!," She could feel their glares at her through the door as she did really leave to go mess with the other Lin Kuei. They stayed quiet as they heard her footsteps fade.

"No, I do not think you are a woman," Scorpion said coldly.

"Then why did you stop?" Sub-Zero's mouth was a straight line awaiting an answer.

"Stop what?" Scorpions' eyebrows went up as he thought. Sub-Zero did not want to retort this so he stood with a sigh and walked straight up to Scorpion.

* * *

Kaayos facepalmed as she listened to their conversation, while trying to teach the Lin Kuei what a dance move was. She had an idea…

* * *

Scorpion's hand against his own will pulled Sub-Zero into a hug. Both men, shocked by the movement, tried to fight it. Until a little voice in the back of their heads said, "Just enjoy It!"

The hug was not forced for long because they both felt it, something neither of them felt in a long time. Scorpion felt the cooling touch of the frosty male and Sub-Zero felt the warming touch of the hell born spawn.

A curious thought played in Sub-Zero's mind as his body was taking in the foreign sensation of touch:

_Why was Kaayos so happy?_

His mind dismissed it as Scorpion bit his ear and pulled his head forward, dragging him into a deep kiss that landed them in the bed.

* * *

More **A/N (Just to keep you guys hooked since I havn't been on in a while)**

Who is Scorpions savior? (it may not be as obvious as you think )

What was Haviks task?

Where did Sub-Zeros wounds come from?

Lin Kuei learning dance moves?

Did Kaayos demonstrate mind control?

Why is Kaayos so happy?

Did Scorpion and Sub-Zero get it on?

Don't these questions make you cry?

They make me cry because I know the answers xD

Y'all know what that means in the next chapter right?


	7. Getting Serious

**A/N: **I sent this to my beta a couple days ago and they still have not replied. As I asume that you guys cannot wait for this chapter I went ahead and gave it to you.

A couple things before you read: Yes, this is the longest chapter out of the whole fanfiction. But, it is for good reason! There was alot of stuff that needed to happen in this chapter! Also, this chapter has a two word title; _Getting Serious... _

Ain't no monkey buisness in this chapter. (Well, maybe a little but it isn't by Kaayos and Havik if ya know what I mean ;D)

* * *

Getting Serious

The snake played around the entrance of the foreign den. The warmth it offered from the dreary winter winds was very inviting. But, the rambunctious snake was not naïve; it knew the den could be riddled with traps. It knew the den hid dangerous secrets and powerful pleasures. It became a more urgent matter that the snake gets inside of the den because the winter winds were getting rough.

"Is this necessary?" Scorpion questioned, a frozen hand pressed against the back of his neck, sputtering against his skin.

Sub-Zero heaved his head up off of the bed to rest on the top of Scorpions shoulder. In a cool collected way he said

"I have to teach you discipline"

Scorpion smirked as he forced his way inside Sub-Zero. He watched as Sub-Zeros eyes strained to stay open through the pain. Scorpion could hear the sizzling on the back of his neck grow louder and then he saw Sub-Zero grit his teeth.

Scorpion felt how tense Sub-Zero was, and was not enjoying how tight it was. Disliking it he tried to gently pull out. In doing so he damaged Sub-Zero and himself. Scorpion winced and Sub-Zero looked up at him, in his eyes, a silent scream of pain.

Scorpion then received another love token: A punch to the face that sent him flying into the wall that Kaayos's bed was up against. Sub-Zero then sat up, growling at the pain in his ass. He looked over at Scorpion utterly disgusted. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as the specter. Sub-Zero stiffly got out of the bed and wobbled to the door.

Scorpion lay silent on the bed. Bits of the wall were landing on his head. He watched Sub-Zero pull his pants up and leave, walking almost normal.

* * *

"Why won't you dance?"

Kaayos growled as she pounced on her next victim, bringing him to the ground. The poor Lin Quei tried to turn around but that only made him land on the ground differently. Tying him hog style she kicked him down the hall like a loner might kick a rock. With each kick the unnamed man grunted. She smiled still happy, knowing exactly why the Lin Quei feared her dance class.

* * *

"_I have never lost a battle in such a way,"_ he hollowly thought as he walled back to his own room pausing at the door.

_Was it even a battle? _He frowned opening the door. To his horror, Kaayos had made his master sweet a dance studio…or rather she had made his things do a disappearing act and mirrors covering all the walls.

He closed his eyes, in a grimace, wishing to be alone, unfortunately many Lin Quei were in his room in leotards , and by the looks on their faces this was apparently against their will. There was a crash through the window and a hog tied Lin Quei slid across the floor followed by naturally caramel feet that had unkempt toenails. Sub-Zeros eyes quickly traveled up the feminine body and to the chaos filled eyes of Kaayos.

"Feee… eeeff….ooo…I smell the blood of a _wounded_ hoe," Her voice was menacing and full of venom as she placed on foot on the Lin Quei struggling on the ground, yet it managed to beckon Sub-Zero forward.

He reached his arms up her body dragging them along the surface, over the cloth until his hands felt the warm blood vessels and curvature of the neck. Sub-Zero started mending the skin there with his thumbs. Kaayos yawned as his grip started to choke her.

The Lin Quei that surrounded the two were unsure of what to do with themselves. Non of them could handle the erratic behavior of the crazed Chaos realmer.

Her eyes were as cold as his as she yanked his arms down with seemingly no effort. She placed her hands on his sides. He looked at her coldly.

"_How strong is she?"_ he thought to himself, and as if she heard him she smirked. Hands cupped his ass. He felt the back of his pants get wet and slowly the pain that Scorpion caused him dowsed away into nothing. Her hands lingered much longer than necessary and the poor Lin Quei felt like disliked stepchildren seeing daddy and step mommy kissing for the first time.

Kaayos's tongue snaked out and licked the side of Sub-Zeros face freezing in the process, ruining what she considered a moment. Using her teeth she scraped her tongue from his cheek, bits of it refusing to leave his face though she did not mind.

Letting go and brushing past him she clapped her hands, he looked back at her to see she was not there when he returned to his former stance, his room was back to normal and no one was there, besides the single hog tied student that Kaayos had personally brought here.

Sub-Zero picked him up with one hand and slung him down the hall. He turned freezing the door closed and walking over the sliding door by his dresser that once opened reviled room half as big as his bedroom. Inside was an artic pool just above freezing surrounded by frozen glossy tiles and a few steaming bowls of hot water.

Stepping inside he closed the door covering it in a thick layer of ice; he was not to be disturbed.

He undressed completely, pale skin blending in with his surroundings, and walked to the basins of water off to the side. He dropped his clothes in and watched as the small contraption swirled his cloths in a silent bubbly whorl pool.

Leaving it he carried another basin with him over to frigid waters. He dumped it in hearing the hissing waters protest and steam rise. Sub-Zero looked into the little basin and saw the deformed soap that stuck to the bottom of it. He pulled it out and slipped into the waters.

* * *

Scorpion could not believe what just happened, what he did. He shrugged the rubble off of him and got up. Upon doing so he saw the darkness the polluted the center of the bed Sub-Zero inhibited not long ago.

Milk orbs turned in to milky owl eyes.

_Did I do this?_ He glared to himself knowing the answer. He left the room to be engulfed by a tidal wave. He didn't get swept away but he did get annoyed. Going against the flow he looked for the cause of this flood.

As he walked past Sub-Zeros bedroom door it made quiet shiver move through him, the flooding waters were not coming from it but the coldness being emitted was. He almost knocked but his hand just settled on the door hissing, refusing to get cold. Watching the single hand as it moved across the door he slowly got lost in thought.

He didn't realize it quite yet but his hand was actually melting the frozenness from the door and once done with that opened it. His eyes grew wide at that, coming abruptly back to reality.

'_Sub-Zeros master bedchamber'_ he quietly thought to himself. The dead man walked over to the door slightly hidden by a dresser. This time he could not only feel the frosted kisses nipping at him he could see how discolored the door was because of the frost. Both of his hands mechanically moved to the door and started to work.

Scorpion thought about why he did what he did to Sub-Zero, still unsure of what he did do. He knew he put his sacred holy roll in Sub-Zero and got penalized. Frowning once again he set a glare on the door, Sub-Zero wanted it.

'_And still he pushes me away'_ He hated that thought. Hate turns to rage easily in this specter and all too soon the door, ice and all, was destroyed by a powerful fist. Powerful thighs lifted powerful legs into an angered prowl.

Before Scorpion could figure out what happened he was sliding, and sliding fast.

* * *

"K-k-kaa" Havik tried. He knew he wouldn't win this round, but still he tried, his hands reaching desperately out, clenching air he lay sprawled on the floor and the Lin Quei for the most part were butchered. Kaayos and Havik were playing. She let out a giggle and Havik heaved an abnormal amount of water from his pallet and lungs. He continued going until Kaayos grew board of this and stopped the water she was making abundant in him.

"Kaayos," Havik said getting up onto is knees. She stayed where she was on the other side of the room. When he saw she still refused to come near he ripped off his sash and tied the two ends together. He then put both hands through it and let the fabric lay against both wrists for a second before he twisted his hands the opposite way, twisting the fabric between both hands, making makeshift handcuffs. His arms then twisted and his arms were behind his back.

Kaayos walked to him they were so close that his head was resting on her stomach, suddenly she stooped down as well, getting on both knees. To lighten the mood, and to sooth an urge Kaayos began licking at the bone. Her tongue traveled over the teeth. Havik opened his mouth and the two tongues met. The kissed, Havik giving love bites, for a little bit. Kaayos let her head fall forward bumping into Haviks nose. Havik slowly tilted his head and she leaned against him, her head falling to his shoulder. One hand found its way around his waist and the other traced his jaw, the white bone and angry skin that dangled just above, she knew his body too well. They refused to look at each other and they refused to move. They both knew what was happening, and they both did not like it.

"You know it's your fault," Kaayos mumbled. Havik chuckled and refused to fight with her.

Kaayos huffed she ached for action for madness for havoc for travesty for chaos. She knew her insanity was draining, because her male was already acting different. She knew it was for her own sake…

She gripped him tighter. _So coherent _she twitched knowing she would loose it anytime soon.

* * *

Sub-Zero watched in utter shock as the dead man helplessly slid across the floor. The ice man created spikes to stop the speeding fire ball, but it only succeeded in getting all of his clothing off, before he splashed into the freezing, yet soapy and frothy, waters. The temperature of the water slowly began to rise but Scorpion was still under the water.

"Scorpion" Sub-Zeros voice was strained. He did not want his bath to be warmed, as he tried to ignore the fact that the specter that violated him earlier was naked and in the same pond as he. When he got no sign of life he felt through the bubbles until he felt something warm and pulled it up, a shoulder attached to a body, exactly what he was looking for.

Scorpion wasn't facing Sub-Zero when he was pulled up and Sub-Zero got eye candy. Scorpions Bronze back bulged with muscles the quivered in the cold water. But, when he turned around Sub-Zero pretty much got a sweet tooth. His eyes bathed in the caramel that was Scorpions skin as his hands twitched to touch the hills and valleys of this sugary treat. His teeth quivered silently wanting to ask the candy man for a bite. His pride refused him that luxury.

Once Scorpion got his bearings on the bottom of this bathing spot. He was quite stunned at what he saw. Sure, Scorpion had seen the bare chests of men before, but Sub-Zero was different. His skin held an eerie paleness almost ghostly. He enjoyed how it fought his heat and fire. Scorpion, very memorized, moved closer and grabbed the back of Sub-Zeros head and held tight. The kiss was long and lust filled. Tongues mingled and fought. Both parties bit lips.

_A surprising feet for Sub-Zero_, Scorpion wondered curiously. Then they felt something rubbing, dry firewood. It was very uncomfortable to have their dicks rubbing in such a manner. Scorpion was the first to react, pushing Sub-Zero away he turned him around and bent the iceman over the edge of the water and slapped one of his ass cheeks.

"You can't hit me," Scorpion taunted as he laid his upper body onto Sub-Zeros back saying this, before lifting up.

Sub-Zero knew not what was going on and the slap to his ass cheek didn't help anything; He struggled, floundering for an answer, for even words to come to his mind of to what was going on and why this was happening. He could feel Scorpions erection rubbing the out side of his thy as Scorpion laid on him, talked and got up. He would not admit it but he enjoyed the sensation and was proud that he could turn Scorpion on.

Sub-Zero started to relax but was soon brought back to reality when Scorpion slowly started to push inside of him. He knew better than to try to refuse the violation, it would only do more harm than good. Scorpion took an experimental thrust checking to make sure Sub-zeros body movement remained at rest. He thrusts another time, this time going all the way in. they were both bewildered when Sub-Zero let out a moan and pushed back. Scorpion couldn't even continue, he just watched as Sub-Zeros ass rolled on and off his dick.

Soon though, warm hands on the sides of his ass sliding up to grip his waist stopped Sub-Zero. Scorpion began to slow down Sub-Zeros quickening raid and went agonizingly slow. One of Scorpions hands traveled around to Sub-Zeros stomach, where Sub-Zero groaned loudly, and not even allowing the chance for Scorpions hand to fully grab the popsicle that was his manhood, he came, causing Scorpion to cum with aloud growl.

Sub-Zero hung over the edge of the water his feet just dangling under it and Scorpion was lying possessively on top of his back. They both were fast asleep, naked and water covered part of their body like a thin blanket.


End file.
